


Insolitement vôtre - 51 : Bonus (#1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [51]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bc perhaps it makes more sense than it looks like, Crack Explanation, Official Sith Anthem Explained
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Parce que l'écriture du n°50 aura été longue et fastidieuse... Non, je plaisante... Bref, peu importe, les choix de transformations des lyrics originaux méritent une petite explication des familles.





	Insolitement vôtre - 51 : Bonus (#1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insolitement vôtre - 50 : Libérés, délivrés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778023) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> (Le petit “ #1 ” à côté du mot bonus indique probablement l'apparition d'une nouvelle série interne qui fonctionnera sur le long terme ;D … Et me voilà aussi en train de vous expliquer les Easter Eggs o.o')

_Secrets d'écriture de “Libérés, délivrés”_

 

Aloooors... Je suis censée vous expliquer quelques trucs présents dans le texte précédent... Si on le faisait par ordre de déroulement des vers ?

 

 

 

1 – La Force a brisé nos chaînes

 

Dès la deuxième ligne, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de référencer au Code Sith. Techniquement, c'est « Par ma victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées. La Force me libérera. » MAIS. Mais parfois, les références ça s'utilise d'une manière légèrement différente que les phrases originales.

Disons également, en passant, qu'écrire un hymne officiel pour les Sith sans citer leur Code, serait complètement stupide et démontrerait une méconnaissance profonde de l'Ordre, n'ayant effleuré que la surface. Mais c'est plus mon cas... heureusement ? malheureusement ? Je ne saurais dire.

 

 

 

2 – Les vers entre guillemets

 

Vous avez probablement remarqué les quelques couplets entourés de _« »_. Avec les paroles originales inchangées à l'intérieur.

C'est normal.

C'est Sidious qui parle à ce moment-là.

On pourrait dire qu'il a un sacré melon de s'exprimer personnellement dans cet hymne, surtout qu'une bonne partie des autres paroles saluent déjà son coup d'État... mais en fait, c'est juste que les paroles originales lui correspondaient tellement bien, que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à les modifier. Je les ai donc laissées telles quelles – et c'est bizarre de se dire que les revendications et pensées d'Elsa sont les mêmes que celles de Sidious o.o'

(C'est pas comme si j'avais déjà publié des fanfictions sur Sidious dont les titres sont déjà inspirés des paroles de chansons de la Reine des Neiges * sifflote innocemment *)

 

 

 

3 – Le ?

 

_Et le voilà ! Oui, il est là !_

Mais à qui ou à quoi ce _le_ fait-il référence ?

Ce sont deux vers répétés régulièrement, dans les refrains, et on peut se demander s'ils font référence au Côté Obscur ou à Sidious.

Éclaircissement : ça peut marcher pour les deux xDD

 

 

 

4 – La victoire

 

_La victoire est pour nous le prix de la liberté._

Là aussi, référence nette et claire au Code Sith, aux mêmes phrases que celles citées dans l'explication du petit 1.

 

 

 

5 – Les refrains différenciés

 

Trois versions du même refrain. La différence est subtile, mais elle existe volontairement.

 _L'Empereur Palpatine est pour nous le prix de la liberté_ VS _Darth Sidious est pour nous le prix de la liberté_ VS _La victoire est pour nous le prix de la liberté_

Les deux premières versions s'opposent et se complètent à la fois. Palpatine est mentionné d'abord sous son nom et titre publics, une identité avec laquelle il rentrera dans l'histoire officielle de la galaxie. Ensuite, son nom et titre Sith sont utilisés en termes de reconnaissance typique de Sith envers un autre des leurs.

Et évidemment, la dernière version peut enfin s'affranchir de Sidious (puisqu'il est déjà largement remercié) et se recentrer sur le Code.

**Author's Note:**

> Première bonne nouvelle de bas de page : Vous aurez la dose (voire même beaucoup plus !) en ce qui concerne ce recueil, sur les prochains jours, parce que j'ai eu une frénésie d'écriture incontrôlable. On se revoit donc très bientôt !
> 
> Seconde bonne nouvelle de bas de page :
> 
> Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure Chrissie Grainger ou le compte Twitter ChrissieGrainge (je mets tous les efforts nécessaires dans le lancement d'un vrai site Internet prochainement). (Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes lecteur•rice•s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)


End file.
